Stockroom confessions
by SP'sGirl
Summary: This takes place during Emily in wonderland. It's what I think should have happened. What if Luke told Loreali his real reason for keepping Rachel at arms length? LL pairing of course. This is my first fanfic so please be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Dargonfly Inn

_I can't take it. I don't want to help her. I don't want her to be with Luke. Diner Luke, Coffee Luke, My Luke. My Luke? _

"Lorelai" Rachel's voice pulls me away from my thoughts

"Are you okay?" Rachel is looking at me with an amused look on her face

"Oh uh yea I'm fine" I get up to dusting off my pants

"We should head back"

"Yeah I'll call when the pictures are ready"

_Sure enough she did call leaving a message on my machine asking me to meet her at looks place. Well their place now. Their place? No not yet. There's still time I can still fix this._

Luke's Apartment

I slowly approach the door to his apartment and knock bracing myself for what I might see. Rachel opens the door with a smile on her face. _Of course why wouldn't she be smiling she has him. _Her presence in his life is made all to clear by her pictures hanging everywhere. She seems so at home here. _ I can't help but be a little jealous by the way she is so at home here and I've never even been invited in. _Rachel's voice pulls me from my thoughts

"I can't seem to find the pictures I think they might be in the bathroom"

"I don't even want to know why" I smirk as she walks off

The door opens and there he is in all his glory baseball cap, flannel shirt, tight jeans. _All I can think is YUM. I need to say something. So I say the first thing that comes to mind._

"You don't knock?"

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" _Oh God what is she doing here and so close to my bed. _Lorelai_ on my bed hmm now that sounds like a good ideal. No I can't think like that. She's my friend and would probably kick my ass if she knew what I was thinking. Hmm __Lorelai__ kicking my ass I could make that work. _

I can't help but smile at his shocked expression.

"Rachel invited me over to see the pictures she took of the Dragonfly inn"

"Oh okay I just need to put something in the safe"

"Oh Ok" Luke leaned over to open the safe. Lorelai couldn't stop herself from sneaking a peak at him. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his body. Her eyes traveled up his body taking in every part of his gorgeous body. _Oh God what am I doing?_

"Lorelai?" Luke calling her name pulled her from her thoughts

"Huh?" She dropped her eyes to the ground

"Are you okay?" he reached out to touch her chin tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her

"Come on you can talk to me" _Please tell me. Oh God was she checking me out?_

"I'm okay really" she whispered his face a few inches from hers. _When had he moved in? He's so close. God he smells good._

Luke started to close the small amount of space that was left his lips were just a breath away from hers. "Are you sure?" his breathe tickled across her lips sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hey Lorelai I think I found the pictures" Rachel called from the bathroom. Luke and Loreali jumped at the sound of her voice. They pulled away from each other. The spell was broken. Luke got up and went to the door turning to look at Loreali one last time.

Lorelai was still looking at the door when Rachel came in.

"Here's the pictures I hope you like them" Rachel said as she handed the pictures to Lorelai. Lorelai looked up and smiled taking the pictures.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Rachel asked not aware of what almost happened just minutes ago.

"Sure" Lorelai answered not really paying attention

"You and Luke are close right?"

"Yeah" _Oh God please! She can't ask me about this right now._

"Okay well I was wondering if umm it came up if you could put in a good word for me, Ah you know if it comes up" Rachel shifted her weight slightly a little uncomfortable.

"Sure if it comes up" _I have to get out of here. I can't help her keep Luke. Keep him? That's right she has him not me._

"Thanks"

"No problem I really should get going" _I have to get out of here. I need to find Luke._

"Ok well thanks for coming by. And thanks for you know helping with Luke"

"That's okay" Lorelai heads out the door in search of coffee, Luke's coffee

She finds Luke in the stock room. She watches him stock the shelves for a few minutes.

"Hey"

"Oh hey" their eyes meet and she cant help but smile he returns the smile before he goes back to the stack of boxes in front of him

"Fascinating stock room"

"Yea its great" Luke said sarcasm evident in his voice

"What are you doing?" He asked after watching for a few minutes

"You don't like me hanging out with Rachel do you?"

"I don't mind you just shouldn't get to attached to her she has a way of leaving without saying anything"

"Do you really think she's going to leave?"

"I don't know why are you pushing her on me"

"I'm not I just want you to be happy"

"How do you know she's going to make me happy?"

"Well you have wanted her for awhile now right?"

"Yeah"

"Well why not be with her then? Unless there's something else holding you back?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Ok so there is someone else?" she smiles up at him with a twinkle in her. He knew he was going to pay for letting it slip.

"Lorelai" he says her name with a slight warning to it

"Come on you can tell me I wont say a word my lips are sealed" moving her fingers across her lips with a pretend zipper

"I can't"

"If you have to be in here help me stock"

"Mmph" Lorelai mumbled her lips still pressed together

"Lorelai stop it"

She pulls open the imaginary zipper to speak

"I told you my lips were sealed"

"Are you going to tell me who this other person is?"

"No"

"Oh goody I get to guess Lets see hmm" she thinks it over for a few seconds a small smile playing across her lips

"Ok I know who it is" she says as seriously as she can

Luke shifts slightly from one foot to the other looking down at his feet _Oh God she can't know can she?_

Lorelei's voice brings him back from his thoughts

"Come on don't you wanna know who I think it is?"

"No"

"Come on" she says pushing out her bottom lip in a mock pout knowing she will get her way

"Fine tell me"

"Miss Patty" at his groan she continues through her list

"Babbat"

"Oh I know Kirk you know he would be lost without you"

"Lorelai" he says with a look of annoyance

"You know I can keep this up all day it would be faster for you to just tell me"

"I cant not now" he says not meeting her eyes

"Ok then you asked for it Sookie, Taylor, Rory" she preceded to list off everyone in the town in one long drawn out breath she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked over at him to gauge his reaction but there wasn't one he was staring at the box in front of him almost in a trance

"Well maybe there isn't anyone else and you're just scared"

She was afraid she had gone too far hesitantly she tried to get his attention

"Luke?" he didn't answer he didn't even move

"Come on I'm sorry" still no reaction

She slowly took a step closer to him he didn't seem to notice

So she took another step closer and another until she was right next to him.

His hand was lying on the box in front of him so she reached for it he jerked away from her. Running right into the shelf behind him he had no place to go he was trapped. He couldn't look at her._ Why did she have to do this I'm suppose to be with Rachel. Rachel not Lorelai. Rachel is my girlfriend not Lorelai she lives with me. But you know you want Lorelai not Rachel oh God now I'm hearing voices. But he new it was true he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone before._

"Luke?" he was pulled from his thoughts by her voice. She was so close to him. Her sent was overpowering him. He took a deep breath closing his eyes trying to memorize her sent. She smelled of coffee and lilacs and something else he couldn't identify.

_Oh God he hates me! He is even doing the deep breathing and count to ten thing I taught him to help him deal with Kirk. He's probably trying to figure out were he can dispose of my body. I always knew he would snap at some point. But I didn't think I would be the one to make him snap. Well okay I did but I didn't think it would be so soon._

"Lorelai?" she slowly opened her eyes to see his bright blue ones staring back at her. When did I close them? She expected to see anger in his eyes but instead she saw worry and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Yea" she said looking away from him

"You left someone off of your list" a soft smile playing across his lips.

Lorelai looked up still not meeting his eyes. Gasping slightly at his close proximity to her his face was only inches from hers. _When had he moved closer? _

"Who?" was all she could get out

"You" was all he said before he closed the distance between them. Barely touching his lips to hers in a silent question. She puts her arms around his neck pulling him down to her in a crushing kiss. They both put everything they had into the kiss. All of the emotions they had held at bay for so long. Luke pulled her body in closer to his crushing her body to him. When the need for air won they pulled slightly apart. Lorelai slid her hands down to rest on his chest. Her forehead rested against his not wanting to break contact yet. They tried to slow their ragged breathing. Neither one of them noticed the person standing in the doorway watching them.

Luke slowly pulled back placing his hand under Lorelai's chin lifting her face to look into her eyes. She tried to move her head away looking anywhere but at him.

"Lorelai look at me" she lifted her eyes to meet his. It was as if she could see to his very soul. It was almost as if she was looking at him for the first time.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked trying to understand what just happened. _What am I doing? I kissed oh God what have I done._

"It's always been you. I always find myself comparing the woman in my life to you and they never measure up" Luke's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

She tried to pull away from him. Not wanting him to see her cry. But he stopped her tightening his hold around her. "I'm not going to let you go until you say something"

She fought him at first but soon realized she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

The tears started to fall and all he could do was hold her until they stopped. Not really sure what he had done wrong. _Why did I have to do anything? Why couldn't I just keep quite? Why did I have to ruin everything? I can't lose her._

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered her breath tickling across his neck

"Yeah" Luke pulled back slightly to look into her eyes wiping away the last remains of tears

"I uhh I think I need to go" she tried to ignore the hurt she saw in his eyes_ I can't deal with this right now I need to go. I can't be with Luke he's with Rachel._

"Is that what you want?" Luke asked not able to look her in the eye

"Yes" Lorelai said pulling away from him. Luke let her go he watched as she left the stock room. He didn't move until he heard the bell above the door. _She's gone. Just great you really screwed up this time. _Luke moved out into the diner preparing for the dinner rush. He didn't notice Kirk at first. But as he turned around from making a fresh pot of coffee he noticed Kirk standing at the counter just looking at him.

"What do you want?" Kirk just looked at him

"Kirk" Luke tried to get his attention

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"How do you get two girls? When I can't even get one"

"Kirk what the hell are you talking about?"_ He didn't see us did he?_

"You have Rachel but then I saw you kiss Lorelai, you have two girls I don't have any"

"Kirk get out" _I can't believe he saw us._ _I need to talk to Lorelai_

"So what's going on with you and Lorelai?" Kirk asked ignoring Luke

"Get out Kirk" Luke said again trying to control his temper

Meanwhile

Lorelai got into her jeep and sped the whole way home. She ran into the house looking for Rory at first then she realized she was still at school. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream out of the freezer. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch. Her mind was reeling with everything that had happened. _Luke kissed me. We kissed but what does it all mean. He's with Rachel she's living with him._

The tears started to fall again she didn't even try to stop them. Lorelai curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep. Thoughts of Luke and their kiss filled her dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer I don't own them I wish I did. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: Their thoughts should be in Italic. It might make it a little easier to understand.

So on with the story.

* * *

Lorelai was still looking at the door when Rachel came in.

"Here's the pictures I hope you like them" Rachel said as she handed the pictures to Lorelai. Lorelai looked up and smiled taking the pictures.

"Can I ask something?" Rachel asked not aware of what almost happened just minutes ago.

"Sure" Lorelai answered not really paying attention

"You and Luke are close right?"

"Yeah" _Oh God please! She can't ask me about this right now._

"Okay well I was wondering if umm it came up if you could put in a good word for me I know it would mean alot coming from you, Ah you know if it comes up" Rachel shifted her weight slightly a little uncomfortable.

"Sure if it comes up" _I have to get out of here. I can't help her keep Luke. Keep him? That's right she has him not me._

"Thanks"

"No problem I really should get going" _I have to get out of here. I need to find Luke._

"Ok well thanks for coming by. And thanks for you know helping with Luke"

"That's okay" Lorelai headed out the door in search of coffee, Luke's coffee

Luke's in the stock room.Lorelai watches him stock the shelves for a few minutes.

"Hey"

"Oh hey" their eyes meet and she cant help but smile he returns the smile before he goes back to the stack of boxes in front of him

"Fascinating stock room"

"Yea its great" Luke said sarcasm evident in his voice

"What are you doing?" he asks her after a few minutes of silence

"You don't like me hanging out with Rachel do you?"

"I don't mind you just shouldn't get to attached to her she has a way of leaving without saying anything"

"Do you really think she's going to leave?"

"I don't know why are you pushing her on me"

"I'm not I just want you to be happy"

"How do you know she's going to make me happy?"

"Well you have wanted her for awhile right?"

"Yeah"

"Well why not be with her then? Unless there's something else holding you back?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Ok so there is someone else?" she smiles up at him with a twinkle in her. He knew he was going to pay for letting it slip.

"Lorelai" he says her name as awarning

"Come on you can tell me I wont say a word my lips are sealed"she moves her fingers across her lips with a pretend zipper

"I can't" he looks away from her

"If you have to be in here help me stock" he says as he rips open another box

"Mmph" Lorelai mumbled her lips still pressed together

"Lorelai stop it"

She pulls open the imaginary zipper to speak

"I told you my lips were sealed"

"Are you going to tell me who other person is?"

"No"

"Oh goody I get to guess Lets see hmm" she thinks it over for a few seconds a small smile playing across her lips

"Ok I know who it is" she says as seriously as she can

Luke shifts slightly from one foot to the other looking down at his feet _Oh God she can't know can she?_

Lorelei's voice brings him back from his thoughts

"Come on don't you wanna know who I think it is?"

"No"

"Come on" she says pushing out her bottom lip in a mock pout knowing she will get her way

"Fine tell me"

"Miss Patty" at his groan she continues through her list

"Babbat"

"Oh I know Kirk you know he would be lost without you"

"Lorelai" he says with a look of annoyance

"You know I can keep this up all day it would be faster for you to just tell me"

"I can't not now" he says not meeting her eyes

"Ok then you asked for it Sookie, Taylor, Rory" she preceded to list off everyone in the town in one long drawn out breath she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked over at him tryingto gauge his reaction but there wasn't one he was staring at the box in front of him almost in a trance

"Well maybe there isn't anyone else and you're just scared"

She was afraid she had gone too far hesitantly she tried to get his attention

"Luke?" he didn't answer he didn't even move

"Come on I'm sorry" still no reaction

She slowly took a step closer to him he didn't seem to notice

So she took another step closer and another until she was right next to him.

His hand was lying on the box in front of him so she reached for it he jerked away from her. Running right into the shelf behind him he had no place to go he was trapped. He couldn't look at her._ Why did she have to do this I'm suppose to be with Rachel. Rachel not Lorelai. Rachel is my girlfriend not Lorelai she lives with me. But you know you want Lorelai not Rachel oh God now I'm hearing voices. But he new it was true he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone before._

"Luke?" he was pulled from his thoughts by her voice. She was so close to him. Her scent was overpowering. He took a deep breath closing his eyes trying to memorize her scent. She smelled of coffee and lilacs and something else he couldn't identify.

_Oh God he hates me! He's even doing the deep breathing and count to ten thing I taught him to help him deal with Kirk. He's probably trying to figure out were he can dispose of my body. I always knew he would snap at some point. But I didn't think I would be the one to make him snap. Well okay I did but I didn't think it would be so soon._

"Loral?" she slowly opened her eyes to see his bright blue ones staring back at her. When did I close them? She expected to see anger in his eyes but instead she saw worry and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Yea" she said looking away from him

"You left someone off of your list" a soft smile playing across his lips.

Lorelai looked up still not meeting his eyes. Gasping slightly at his close proximity. His face was only inches from hers. _When had he moved closer? _

"Who?" was all she could get out

"You" was all he said before he closed the distance between them. Barely touching his lips to her's in a silent question. She puts her arms around his neck pulling him down to her in a crushing kiss. They both put everything they had into the kiss. All of the emotions they had held at bay for so long. Luke pulled her body in closer to his crushing her body to him. When the need for air won they pulled slightly apart. Lorelai slid her hands down to rest on his chest. Her forehead rested against his not wanting to break contact yet. They tried to slow their ragged breathing. Neither one of them noticed the person standing in the doorway watching them.

A/N: I hope you like this. I have writers block I'm not sure when the next part will be up. So if you have any ideals let me know.

Please review and let me know what you think. And if you think I should continue this.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer I don't own them I wish I did. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you guys will like this. I didn't want to make things perfect for them I wanted them to have to fight to be together. Plus I was kind of upset when I wrote this so I wasn't in a very happy ever after kind of mood.

A/N2: Okay I changed this chapter I didn't like the way I left it. So please read it and let me know what you think.

* * *

Rachel moved out of the doorway and went up stairs. She had seen enough. She wasn't a stupid woman. She had seen all of the signs. The way Luke looked at her when he thought no one was looking. It's the same way he use to look at her, but she screwed that up. She left him. She knew what she had to do now. Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote Luke a note. Leaving it on the table she grabbed some clothes. And she was gone.

Meanwhile

Luke slowly pulled back placing his hand under Lorelai's chin lifting her face to look into her eyes. She tried to move her head away looking anywhere but at him.

"Lorelai look at me" she lifted her eyes to meet his. It was as if she could see to his very soul. It was almost as if she was looking at him for the first time.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked trying to understand what just happened. _What am I doing? I kissed Luke. oh God what have I done._

"It's always been you. I always find myself comparing the woman in my life to you and they never measure up" Luke's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

She tried to pull away from him. Not wanting him to see her cry. But he stopped her tightening his hold around her. "I'm not going to let you go until you say something"

She fought him at first but soon realized she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

The tears started to fall and all he could do was hold her until they stopped. Not really sure what he had done wrong. _Why did I have to do anything? Why couldn't I just keep quite? Why did I have to ruin everything? I can't lose her._

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered her breath tickling across his neck

"Yeah" Luke pulled back slightly to look into her eyes wiping away the last remains of tears

"I uhh I think I need to go" she tried to ignore the hurt she saw in his eyes_ I can't deal with this right now I need to go. I can't be with Luke he's with Rachel._

"Is that what you want?" Luke asked not able to look her in the eye

"Yes" Lorelai said pulling away from him. Luke let her go he watched as she left the stock room. He didn't move until he heard the bell above the door. _She's gone. Just great you really screwed up this time. _Luke moved out into the diner preparing for the dinner rush. His mind was swimming with questions. _Why did she leave?_ _Should I go after her?_

Deciding to give he some time alone Luke went back to his work.

Meanwhile

Lorelai got into her jeep and sped the whole way home. She ran into the house looking for Rory at first then she realized she was still at school. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream out of the freezer. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch. Her mind was reeling with everything that had happened. _Luke kissed me. We kissed but what does it all mean. He's with Rachel she's living with him._

The tears started to fall again she didn't even try to stop them. Lorelai curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep. Thoughts of Luke and their kiss filled her dreams.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted to get it out. I was bothered by the way I left it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I changed this chapter. I didnt like the idea of Luke and Lorelai sneaking around behind Rachel's back. So I changed a few things in this chapter and the one before this one. I thought about how Lorelai reacted to Rory sleeping with Dean when he was married. I know Luke's not married but it's kind of the same thing. Anyway let me know what you think.

* * *

Luke's Apartment

That night after fighting with Taylor about giving the town proper notice before closing early. Luke closed up the diner and went up to his apartment. Looking around he realized Rachel wasn't there. Wondering around the small apartment he noticed that all of her stuff was gone. And there it was a small envelope on the table with his name on it. Luke grabbed the envelope before wondering over to the fridge to grab a beer the day's events still playing through his mind. He made his way back over to the couch eyeing the small envelope in his hand. He still couldn't keep from thinking about the kiss. The way Lorelai had kissed him back the feeling of her in his arms he didn't want things to go back to the way they were but he knew he couldn't live without her. He needed her in his life no matter what. _What about Rachel did she see them? Is that why she left? Was she really gone?_ He wouldn't know until he opened the envelope. He unfolded the small piece of paper. _Rachel was gone._ He didn't know what to think. What to feel. _She just left the same way as before. She didn't say why she just said she was sorry and she wished him well. What the hell did that mean?_ He had to get out of here he felt like the walls were closing in. So after finishing the last of his beer he made his way out the door. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he needed to get out of the apartment.

Lorelai's Porch

Luke had made it to her house in record time. He didn't know how he ended up at her house. Or why he was there. His mind was filled with doubts. He raised his hand to knock, but he couldn't do it he let his hand drop to his side. His mind was swarming with questions. _What was he going to say? What if Rory was there? Oh God Rory he couldn't talk to Lorelai if she was there. Damn it suck it up and be a man! Ok here goes nothing._ Luke lifted his hand and knocked lightly. Luke rocked back on his heels slightly. Trying to gather his thoughts after a few minutes he knocked again this time a lot harder.

Lorelai's house

Lorelai was curled up on the couch the same place she had been for most of the day. Rory had called to remind her that she was staying in Hartford with her grandparents. So Lorelai didn't have any reason to get up. She was flipping through the channels when she thought she heard a slight knock at the door. She just ignored it and went back to the TV. And then she heard it again this time she knew there was someone at the door.

Lorelai got up slowly from the couch and made her way to the door. She was ready to tell whoever it was to get lost. When she saw who it was _Oh God!_

"Luke uh what are you doing here?" she stood in the doorway blocking him from entering the house.

Luke looked down at his hands. _Just tell her the truth man. Be honest._

"I uh I don't know I went for a walk and I ended up here" he shifted his eyes up to look at her for the first time. He took in her red eyes and smeared make up. She looked like she had been crying. _I made her cry._ _Damn it! I have to fix this._

"Luke I uh" she tried to say something but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Lorelai look I need to talk to you, Can I come in? Or do you want me to freeze" he was trying to make things less awkward. She just stepped aside letting him walk into the house. She followed him into the living room. Luke walked over to stand by the couch. Lorelai took a seat on the couch and looked at him waiting for what he had to say.

"Is Rory here?" Luke glanced over at Rory's room

"No she's staying the night at in Hartford with my parent's. She has to meet Paris before school." Lorelai looked up at Luke waiting for him to say something.

"Oh uh ok I don't really know how to start I just" and then he trailed off as he started pacing in the small area.

"You just what?" she asked quietly

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he continued pacing. It was starting to make her sick.

"Why? " She asked staring at her hands

"Because I kissed you I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry" Luke had stopped pacing at this point. He was looking down at her waiting for her reaction.

"You shouldn't be" she said in a small voice looking at her hands.

"What?"

"I said you shouldn't be. I'm not sorry you kissed me." still in the same small voice. He didn't say anything so she went on.

"I was shocked earlier I mean you're with Rachel right?" she didn't wait for his reply. "Of course you are I mean anyone can see that she lives with you so I was scared I didn't know what to do so I ran" she shakes her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts. She looked up at him meeting his eyes as she continued.

"You are one of the few people in my life that I can count on. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. And you know how much I need my coffee fix" She smiled up at him her eyes full of unshed tears.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I changed chapters 3&4 so you may want to go back and read those again. Or you might be a bit lost with this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

He reached his hand up to cup her check his thumb brushing away a few tears that managed to escape. Lorelai closed her eyes slightly leaning into his hand. Her tears now flowing freely she bit down on her bottom lip trying to keep from crying. 

"Come here" Luke said pulling her into his arms. Cradling her against his chest gently running his hand up and down her back. When her sobs started to slow he pulled back slightly so he could look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?" he asked as he wiped the last of her tears away.

"What about Rachel? I'm sure she doesn't want me around. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to be here alone with me. I mean I know I wouldn't want some crazy lady hanging around you all the time if you uh I mean if we were umm if I was your girlfriend." She trailed off looking at his chest not wanting to meet his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what Rachel thinks" he said titling her head up forcing her to look him in the eye. She pushed back from him. Looking at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Oh yes it does. Damn it Luke. How can you say it doesn't matter what she thinks? She's your girlfriend" now she was really starting to get pissed off. _How could he just pretend like she doesn't matter? How could he just brush her aside like that? Would he do it to her one day? That is if they ever had a chance to be together. _She looks up to see him smiling at her._ Why the hell is he smiling? _

"What are you smiling at?" she asks in a harsh whisper. His smile disappears as he realizes he's really upset her now.

"Nothing I umm I have something I think I need to show you" he pulls the small envelope out of his back pocket as he leads her over to the couch. Once she's seated he takes a seat next to her.

"Here I think this might explain a few things." He hands her the envelope watching her as she opens it. And begins to read the short note

"When did uh when did you get this?" she looks up searching his eyes

"About an hour ago" Luke says with a shrug looking away from her.

"I'm so sorry I thought she was here to stay" she pulls his face to hers in what she meant to be just a soft peck of reassurance but it quickly turned it something more. She slowly pulled away panting slightly.

"Sorry" she said in a breathless whisper her breath tickling across his face.

"What for?" he asks with a smile before he captures her lips again.

The End?

Or TBC Let me know what you think.


End file.
